Vertèbres douloureuses
by Plume-chan
Summary: Eren avait mal au dos mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais, de peur que cela remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de son Caporal. Sauf qu'il s'agit de Rivaille, et rien ne lui échappe, pas même Eren... OS [YAOI] RivEren


**_Description :_** _Eren avait mal au dos mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais, de peur que cela remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de son Caporal. Sauf qu'il s'agit de Rivaille, et rien ne lui échappe, pas même Eren... _

_OS [YAOI] RivEren_

**_Pairing :_** _Rivaille/Eren_

**_Rating :_** _T_

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D  
Pour tout vous dire, j'avais une réelle envie d'écrire sur ce pairing dès que j'ai commencé snk ! Non mais vraiment ! Ca me hantait et tout xD J'adore le RivEren aussi, pas ma faute u.u En plus, vous savez qu'en tapant sur Google "eren x" le prénom qui suit est directement celui de Rivaille ? Non mais rendez-en vous compte, le RivEren a dépassé le Eren/Mikasa :D ! Ce couple à de l'avenir, c'moi qui vous'l'dis ! :p En fait nan, vaut mieux ne rien dire, parce que quand je sors un truc, c'est généralement n'importe quoi, ben ouais, il se produit l'inverse u.u

Comme j'ai de sacrés problèmes de dos, j'me suis dit, pourquoi pas partager ma douleur avec Eren ? :D En plus, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce One-Shot, mon dos me faisait vraiment souffrir, alors du coup, je m'en suis inspirée pour mes descriptions et tout :') Puis je ne voulais absolument pas être la seule à souffrir, il faut toujours partager u.u

Bon j'arrête mes conneries x)

Par contre il doit rester quelques petites fautes dans ce One-Shot, désolée

J'vous souhaite une très bonne lecture tout le monde et profitez bien du lemon hein ! ;)

* * *

**E**ren avait mal au dos, tout le temps, et ce depuis qu'il avait intégré le bataillon d'exploration en étant placé sous la surveillance du Caporal Rivaille. Une douleur si vive, si insoutenable, mais il ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Jamais. Bien sûr, elle s'attisait de jour en jour, cette douleur, même s'il avait beau étirer son dos convenablement chaque soir avant d'aller dormir. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que sa régénération ne s'activait pas. Il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser, et c'était un handicap pour sa progression, mais personne ne semblait être au courant de cette souffrance, pas même Petra, et encore moins son supérieur. D'ailleurs il ne valait mieux pas.  
Alors forcément, le jour où son dos se bloqua, arriva, et pendant un entrainement lui étant réservé à contrôler sa forme de Titan en plus de cela… Ça lui fit tellement mal qu'il ne pensa même pas à l'allure qu'il devait avoir. Il venait de s'écraser lourdement sur les gravats, face contre terre, se tordant de cette douleur insupportable. Heureusement pour les membres des Opérations Spéciales qui l'entouraient, sa transformation n'avait pas abouti, sinon, sûrement se seraient-ils retrouvés aplatis eux aussi.

- Eh ! Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Hurla Auruo qui venait de s'approcher en vitesse de lui, surpris, talonné par Petra.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant tout de même une certaine distance.

- Bon sang, pourquoi t'es tombé d'un coup comme ça ? Enchérit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Mon dos… Arriva à gémir simplement le concerné.

- Ton dos… ? Petra, va prévenir le Caporal-chef !

- J'y vais… Mais ne me donne plus d'ordres, tu n'es pas le Caporal Rivaille pour faire cela.

Cette dernière accourut le plus rapidement possible au bureau du Levi, en entrant dans le château qui leur servait de lieu à vivre. Elle frappa timidement à la porte de ce dernier avant d'entendre par la voix de son supérieur qu'elle avait l'autorisation d'entrer.  
Assit derrière une table, Rivaille la regardait, l'intimant de lui faire part de sa venue.

- C'est Eren, il dit avoir mal au dos et s'est effondré pendant l'entrainement.

- Au dos ? Demanda le brun en croyant avoir compris. Bien, reprit-il, amène-le moi ici.

- V-vous être sûr ? Ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous de le laisser seul ici avec vous, et…

- Petra… ?

La voix de ce dernier se fit intimidante, provoquant en la jeune femme une certaine peur qui la paralysa à moitié. Le regard de son caporal se faisait plus insistant, montrant son impatience.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite ! S'exécuta-t-elle, prise de panique, sourire crispé au bord des lèvres.

Et c'est de cette façon qu'Eren se retrouva dans le bureau de son supérieur. Ce fut bien entendu Auruo et Petra qui l'y emmenèrent, étant dans l'incapacité de bouger, c'était un peu normal. Ils l'avaient posé sur le grand divan qui se trouvait dans la pièce sous le regard attentif de Levi, avant de se retirer les laissant seuls. Le chef des Opérations Spéciales resta ainsi un long moment, doigts entremêlés, faisant ainsi profiter un appui à son menton alors que ses coudes restaient posés sur la table en bois. Il regardait l'état pitoyable dans lequel était Eren avec désœuvrement. Il soupira en fermant ses paupières avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son subordonné. Il s'arrêta devant lui, qui, allongé sur le ventre, le regardait avec douleur. Il se rapprocha lentement, faisant détourner ainsi le regard du brun dont la souffrance que lui procurait son dos ne faisait que le poignarder d'avantage. Rivaille s'abaissa à son niveau avant de lui enlever son équipement tridimensionnel.

- Eren, regarde dans quel état tu te trouves.

- Mon dos s'est bloqué en plein entrainement… Se plaignit-il entre deux soupirs.

- J'avais bien vu. Annonça Levi en haussant un sourcil pour ensuite soupirer. Ca fait si mal que ça ?

Il n'eut comme réponse, seulement un gémissement plaintif de la part de ce dernier.

- Je vois. Tu ne serviras à rien si tu restes dans cet état lamentable. Même pas à faire le ménage.

D'un geste aisé il passa une jambe au-dessus de Jaeger qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que faisait son Caporal, impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur horrible que lui infligeait son dos, puis posa lourdement son fessier contre le sien. Le brun serra avec force le coussin qui se trouvait devant lui comme pour se retenir de laisser passer à travers ses lèvres, un cri qui trahirait à la fois son étonnement et l'infliction du poids de Rivaille. Le chef de l'équipe profita de cet instant pour remonter le T-shirt de son subordonné avant de laisser à nu sa colonne vertébrale, puis plaqua sans prendre en considération l'avis de celui qui se trouvait sous lui, ses mains sur sa peau si froide et chaude à la fois, marquée par de fines cicatrices. Il commença à exercer une pression avec ses pouces qui dessinaient des cercles invisibles sur sa chair alors que son dos se cambrait sous ses gestes. Eren ramena le coussin à lui pour pouvoir le serrer de toutes ses forces, en y plaquant son visage à l'intérieur pour y étouffer ses gémissements incontrôlés de douleur et de bien-être.  
Levi remonta ainsi ses mains petit à petit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses omoplates, où il commença à accentuer la puissance des mouvements de ses doigts en essayant de les enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair pour détendre au maximum les muscles du brun.

- Décontracte-toi, Eren.

Evidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout quand il y a votre Caporal qui exerce une pression atroce sur votre dos qui est complètement bloqué. D'ailleurs, ça avait beau le faire mal, ça avait son côté agréable de se faire masser par le Lance Caporal Rivaille, il fallait quand même bien l'avouer.  
Ses ongles déchiraient presque le tissu de l'oreiller pour résister à cette délicieuse douleur. Levi ramena ses mains au centre du dos de Jaeger qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à ce supplice. Agréable, oui, plus les mains de son Caporal descendaient dans son dos, plus ce sentiment de bien-être grandissait avant de faire naître des gémissements qui trahissaient cela. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eren se détendit entièrement, ses muscles se décontractaient et il laissa Rivaille se charger de lui alors qu'un sourire béat naissait sur ses lèvres.  
Sans y prêter réellement attention, le plus jeune sentit la pression de sa ceinture se défaire, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que son supérieur était en train de lui hotter lentement son pantalon. Il se retourna brusquement pour pouvoir lui faire face, mais la douleur tantôt disparue réapparut brièvement, puis serra ainsi les dents en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

- Pourquoi as-tu bougé Eren ? Maintenant tu as de nouveau mal au dos, tu es désespérant.

- Caporal… Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Osa-t-il demander en se plaignant alors que sa voix fut hachurée suite à ses souffrances.

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu ne serviras à absolument rien en étant dans cet état. Je vais juste te débloquer le dos.

- Mais… pour quelle raison je dois me retrouver sans mon pantalon, Caporal… ?

- Ça te gêne ?

- Un peu…

- Tant pis, tu devras faire avec, Eren. En attendant, arrête de te plaindre ou j't'en fous une…

Le brun ne tenta même pas de lui répondre, puis de toutes les manières il savait très bien qu'il ne pourra rien y faire, et surtout pas avec un mal de dos… Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin, lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Rivaille avait bien entendu. Le chef des Opérations Spéciales haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux puis porta sa main proche du postérieur de son subordonné avant de lui accorder une griffure aux fesses. Jaeger cacha de nouveau son visage dans le tissu rembourré pour y dissimuler un gémissement qui lui était étrangement inconnu. Non, c'était cette sensation qui lui était inconnue. Pourtant, il en prenait tous les jours des coups, il se coupait tout le temps, son corps a été redessiné par des cicatrices, mais cette griffure, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas blessante pour autant, mais, agréable… Son souffle se fit plus court, presque haletant. Ses joues étaient légèrement chaudes. Il sentit les doigts vraiment experts de son Caporal remonter le long de son échine avant de les sentir se refermer sur ses hanches, en le serrant comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Son souffle se coupa subitement à cause de la douleur qui le fit cracher un cri de souffrance, relevant la tête, faisant perler au coin de ses yeux des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à rouler le long de ses joues entièrement rouges. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent entièrement dans le coussin alors que ses dents venaient de se rejoindre en un claquement pouvant les briser. La cadence de son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en même temps que celui de son souffle devenu irrégulier. Il osa tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de son supérieur qui avait une certaine lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Il sentit en lui quelque chose qui lui était étonnement inconnu, à l'intérieur de son anneau de chair. Il mit un certain moment avant de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, puis sursauta à l'instant où il le comprit, faisant se disperser les perles d'eau salée aux coins de son visage.

- Ca… Caporal ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour…

- Ferme-la, Eren. Le coupa Rivaille alors que sa lèvre inférieure s'étira vers le bas.

- Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Levi cracha un soupir exprimant son énervement. Il descendit sa main droite vers le membre de son subordonné, en profitant de le frôler avec une lenteur calculée alors qu'il continua sa route encore plus bas avant de prendre en main ses bourses. Le brun ne put réprimer le soupir ardent qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres suite à cette fine caresse.

- Si tu continues à poser des questions, j'te les brises compris gamin ? Maintenant quand j'te dis de te taire, fais-le. Et là j'te demande d'apprécier ce qui va suivre, sinon je ne pourrai débloquer ton dos. Et si tu te plains une seule fois, tu ne les auras plus.

Une perle de sueur dessina une ligne sur l'épiderme du plus jeune, exprimant la crainte qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Sans discuter il détourna le regard avant d'orienter sa tête pour regarder droit devant lui, puis ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire. Déjà que cette intrusion soudaine dans son anatomie lui faisait tout de même atrocement mal, il n'osait imaginer ce que le Caporal Rivaille avait prévu pour la suite. En y repensant, la couleur rouge de ses joues s'accentua légèrement, il avait presque oublié que son supérieur était en lui, presque. Et ce sentiment-là, provoqua chez ce dernier une sensation presque inconnue au cœur de son estomac, cette chaleur jonglant étrangement avec une froideur. Des fluctuations de températures, c'était agréable et désagréable à la fois. Blessant. Il ne pensait même plus à son mal de dos, il n'avait plus mal, enfin il croyait. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il comptait maintenant était, lui et Levi, en hottant la différence de proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Il croisa ses bras sur le coussin avant d'y emmener sa tête qui se calla dans le creux qu'offraient ces derniers. Il s'abandonnait entièrement à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Bien sûr, Rivaille aurait voulu qu'il soit moins docile, qu'il lui résiste. Il est même déçu de son subordonné. Les choses sont moins amusantes, ou plutôt dans son esprit ça l'était plus. Et dire que c'est ce même garçon qui pouvait se transformer en Titan… Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Le voir si coopératif le désolait vraiment. Ou alors, sûrement est-il allé un peu fort en le menaçant ? Il voulait simplement le tester, mais c'est peine perdue on dirait. Tant pis, il fera avec.  
Il s'approcha de l'oreille du plus jeune, en plaquant son ventre contre son dos, le faisant faiblement gémir d'un soupir, un soupir semblable à une plainte, une plainte de plaisir. Ce contact si peu attendu mais tellement prévisible, ou inversement, Eren ne savait pas trop. C'était juste agréablement embarrassant.

- Tu es à moi, Eren…

Cette parole prononcée avec un air si las, neutre. Cette façon de le dire comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, comme si c'était une évidence. Un ordre presque. Cette voix limite éraillée qui dissimulait dans sa gorge ses désirs, ses soifs, ses envies d'avoir ce garçon rien que pour lui, de le posséder. Effacer son air de gamin innocent, qui, seulement au combat prenait une expression totalement différente. Il voulait lire dans ses yeux ni rage, ni compassion, rien de ces deux sentiments qui s'opposaient parfaitement. Il descendit ses lèvres en frôlant sa peau brûlante avant d'arriver dans le creux qui était dessiné par sa clavicule avant d'y plaquer ses lèvres légèrement humides. Il prit une rapide respiration avant de mordre sa chair, faisant perler à la surface de fines gouttes de sang qui ne tardèrent pas à glisser le long de son épaule.  
Eren sursauta, cette douleur si soudaine le fit trembler. De peur ou d'autre chose. Il ne savait vraiment pas, surtout quand il s'agissait de son Caporal. Il serra vivement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, réprimant l'envie de laisser s'échapper un souffle ardent à cause de la main de Rivaille qui s'était resserrée sur son membre. C'était fou à quel point il pouvait faire passer à travers ses gestes, des ordres qui paraissaient si anodins.  
Ses lèvres se détachèrent de sa peau bouillonnante, en humectant les traces de son fluide corporel avant de les lécher pour les faire disparaitre de la surface de son épiderme, laissant la marque de son passage dessus alors qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à se retracer d'un rouge écarlate, reflétant la lumière.

- Avec un peu de chance, il y aura une cicatrice. _La_ cicatrice que je t'ai faite, prouvant que tu m'appartiens…

- Ca… Caporal…

Le Caporal en question apporta à l'ouverture de la bouche de la nouvelle recrue son index et son majeur, en les y enfonçant légèrement, pas plus loin que les premières phalanges. Eren poussa un soupir étouffé, surpris. Ses lèvres déjà ouverte n'empêchèrent pas l'entrée des doigts de son supérieur, sur lesquels il resserra ses dents, salivant un peu plus.  
Oui, il était trop docile pour un Titan. Beaucoup trop. Et Levi manqua même de s'ennuyer, de s'en passer. Comme un jouet. Mais il ne voulait aussi pas que ça se termine trop rapidement, puis il avait un dos à guérir. D'une façon étrange, ou plutôt très érotique, mais c'était pour Eren. Et dire que ce gamin ne faisait qu'hanter son esprit depuis peu… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant d'influence sur son pauvre mental.  
Avec son autre main, il retraça doucement la ligne abdominale de celui qui se trouvait sous lui, alors que son échine s'arqua faiblement accompagné d'un gémissement de bonheur.  
Toujours la tête entre les bras, posée sur le coussin, Eren s'abandonna entièrement à Rivaille, sans résister, sans lutter contre le moindre caprice de son Caporal. Il était à lui.  
Quant au plus âgé, il devint presque impatient, Jaeger le rendrait donc ainsi ? Vraiment, il n'y croyait pas. Sa main caressa la naissance de la vessie du brun avec une certaine lenteur, ne laissant d'audible que son souffle ardent qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Il se retenait, ça se sentait, ça s'entendait. Eren était malgré tout gêné.

C'est alors que Levi entreprit d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient, dans l'intimité du plus jeune, qui restait tout de même assez étroite. Une étroitesse qui disparut bien vite au fur et à mesure que l'ardeur bouillonnante du caporal accélérait. Il entoura le cou du brun, de son bras droit, puis le gauche se chargeait d'étreindre ses hanches en l'incitant à se plier sous lui. Son bassin se colla à plusieurs reprises contre celui d'Eren, faisant glisser son visage de nouveau dans le cou de ce dernier pour y étouffer de légers râles. Des râles qui signifiaient quand même le plaisir qu'il avait à se mouvoir en son subordonné. Mais c'était son subordonné, il ne devait pas s'attacher, surtout pas à lui, gamin empestant l'innocence. De toutes les façons, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire pour lui. Ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble, et après ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il en était éperdument amoureux. Ben oui, après ça, ça sera fini. Sauf que non, ils ne couchaient pas vraiment ensemble, Jaeger n'avait pourtant rien demandé, c'est lui et lui seul qui avait voulu que ça se passe ainsi, et pas autrement. Le seul et unique prétexte qu'il se trouvait à ce moment-là était son envie impulsive, il était en manque. Mais autre chose lui prouvait pourtant le contraire. Et cette chose, aussi absurde soit-elle, c'était Eren. Ce garçon qui avait attiré son attention rien qu'aux premiers mots échangés, il l'avait captivé. Sa soif de massacrer du titan prouvait qu'il y avait une bête qui sommeillait en lui, et cette bestiole, il voudrait bien la voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne parle pas là de sa forme de Titan, non, même si cela était assez impressionnant, en soit ; il avait en tête la face cachée de ce dernier. Il voulait le voir se rebeller contre lui, essayer de le maitriser, ou plus encore, qu'il prenne le dessus pendant qu'ils seraient seuls, tous les deux, à faire ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à ce même moment. Inévitablement, ça l'excitait et c'était affreusement tentant. Et pour ce faire, il fallait qu'ils continuent à avoir des moments comme celui-ci, et il savait qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par en tomber amoureux, même si la présence de ce sentiment se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

« _Que m'as-tu fais pour me rendre ainsi, Eren Jaeger ?_ » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de cette euphorie qui s'emparait de lui, ses râles ardents qui enrouaient sa voix, l'odeur de son subordonné qui embrumait ses sens, leur peau moite, collées l'une contre l'autre par des prises de respirations saccadées à chaque fois qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses mouvements. Puis tout simplement le Jaeger en question qui roulait des hanches au bon moment, malgré son mal de dos qui devenait inexistant. Ils étaient synchrones, tout simplement. Puis sa façon de lui rappeler son grade, prononcé de manière si faible, ce mot glissant maladroitement d'entre ses lèvres avec sa voix entrecoupée, cela lui donnait une certaine boule au ventre, de peur que ce moment se finisse. Cette peur qui jouait avec les sentiments du Caporal était désormais détestée par ce dernier. Il resserra un peu plus fort l'étreinte qu'il affligeait à son subordonné, alors qu'il intensifiait ses claquements de reins.

- Eren…

Et le voilà en train de souffler son prénom. Non ! De gémir son prénom. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait et il s'en mordit inconsciemment la lèvre comme pour, mentalement, se punir. Il ne devait pas succomber, mais pourtant, c'était déjà chose moitié faite. Il plongea ses lèvres dans le creux de la clavicule du plus jeune, pour étouffer le moindre de ses gémissements. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que cela se reproduise.

- Caporal…

Chaque syllabe fut hachurée à cause de la cadence de leur gestuelle. Lui, au moins, ne se retenait pas, ou plutôt ne chercher pas à se retenir, et ce, même si cela était affreusement gênant. Il n'osait pas le dire, ou plutôt pas le montrer, mais son supérieur lui avait appris un nouveau sentiment, un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Ce même sentiment avait commencé à le hanter dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rendus à ce _Château_, pour y vivre. Il le savait, qu'il ne fallait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour un supérieur hiérarchique, mais là, c'était plus fort que lui, cette règle devint simplement inexistante. Impossible de se passer de la boule au ventre qui consumait presque tous ses organes – en avait-t-il l'impression – dès qu'il croisait le regard de son Caporal, ou même quand il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce qu'ils faisaient, là, avec Rivaille, se passerait vraiment. C'était presque inimaginable, un rêve. Mais un rêve super réel alors !  
Il sentit les cheveux humides de Levi se disperser sur son dos moite, transpirant le plaisir de cet échange. De fines trainées de sueur glissaient le long de son épiderme. Le gamin était à l'apogée de son euphorie incomparable. A chaque fois que son Caporal manquait, frôlait, heurtait sa prostate, il ne pouvait réprimer l'envie de crier, augmentant leur désir corporel. Son dos malheureux s'arquait sous son supérieur, l'empêchant encore plus de respirer convenablement. Non, ça faisait déjà un certain temps que sa respiration était haletante, à cause de ce moment charnel.

Eren essayait tant bien que mal de pencher sa nuque en arrière, accompagnant la cambrure de son échine. Son crâne alla se poser du mieux qu'il le pouvait, contre l'épaule du Caporal. Sauf que ce dernier était bien embêté, ou plutôt désœuvré, car cela l'empêché quelque peu de se mouvoir en lui, rendant ses mouvement plus complexes à exercer. Par contre, il avait une parfaite vue sur le cou que lui offrait son subordonné. Sa peau si lisse marquée par de fines cicatrices et qui dessinait merveilleusement bien sa pomme d'Adam. Il gémit un soupir fiévreux avant d'aller goûter à cette peau en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de sa jugulaire. Il resserra de nouveau un peu plus son étreinte, accentuant la courbe du dos de son amant, alors qu'il faisait claquer ses hanches avec plus de vigueur.

Il faisait bien trop chaud dans ce bureau. Les torrents bouillonnants de leur écume corporelle ne faisaient qu'embraser la pièce. Leurs râles de jouissance qui rendaient à cette salle une vivacité incroyable voire même incomparable. Leurs souffles déchainés, consumant le peu d'air qu'il restait.  
Se rendant compte des bruit qu'il produisait, Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir. Il avait pensé au fait que presque tout le château dans lequel ils logeaient, pouvait les entendre. D'autant plus qu'il imaginait parfaitement les réactions de certains, si jamais ils venaient à passer par le couloir, proche du bureau de leur Caporal.  
La pauvre Petra s'en verrait complétement gênée, mal à l'aise. D'autres, comme Hanji, se précipiteraient contre le bois de la porte pour mieux entendre, voire, regarderaient à travers le trou de la serrure, ou pire encore, entrebâilleraient la porte.  
Cela eu le don de le refroidir quelque peu, mais Rivaille, s'étant rendu compte qu'il était « ailleurs » vint de nouveau prendre entre ses doigts le membre de son subordonné, puis, agilement, y fit glisser de haut en bas sa main. Rapidement, toutes les inquiétudes du plus jeune disparurent au simple son de sa voix rauque qui chantait au rythme de la cadence de sa respiration haletante.  
Ce sentiment était si bon qu'il en perdait la raison. Son corps tout entier tremblait, il ne pouvait plus résister à cette délicieuse caresse. Il était à la fois partagé par l'envie de demander à son supérieur d'arrêter ou de justement continuer. Il ne savait pas vraiment, parce que c'était douloureusement agréable.

Levi s'harassait à la tâche, mais il continuait, il persévérait avec ses mouvement de va-et-vient, que ce soit dans l'intimité du brun ou au contraire sur sa verge gorgée de sang. Or, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, la fatigue s'étant accumulée au cours des jours, des évènements plutôt soudain s'étant incrustés dans son quotidien. Eren était l'une des nombreuses causes de son épuisement.  
Un dernier claquement de reins fut l'objet de l'orgasme qui le raidit entièrement.  
Ce moment avait été si bon, tant que le l'échine du plus jeune s'arqua dangereusement avec la conclusion de ce moment si érotique, laissant ainsi la possibilité d'entendre l'éclatement sonore des os de sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant l'effet d'un bien-être incomparable. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan, entrainant avec lui son Caporal qui resta allongé sur le dos de ce dernier pendant un certain moment.

Eren avait maintenant un dos qui ne le faisait plus souffrir, et ce grâce à Rivaille. Il sourit faiblement, encore essoufflé, la tête reposant sur le coussin. Il sentait, glisser le long de sa peau, le souffle chaud de Rivaille, ses cheveux humides frotter sa peau toute aussi moite, son étreinte encore plus présente.  
Le plus jeune ferma les yeux pour apprécier cela, et rougit un peu plus. L'envie de prendre son supérieur dans ses bras était très présente, et ça le tentait. Mais ça serait aussi mal vue, ou plutôt regrettable. Il abandonna sa soif de désir en un soupir endiablé, et se fit silencieux pendant un moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Après avoir repris son souffle mais aussi toute son énergie, Levi se redressa et se rhabilla correctement, en arrangeant le col de sa chemise, à la limite du froissé. Il regarda d'un air hautain son subordonné en ayant toujours l'exaltation qui remontait en de fines bouffées de chaleur, le long de son visage. Eren, le regarda faire, mais, le fait de ne plus être couvert par le corps de son supérieur, le gênait encore plus. Il le vit se rapprocher rapidement de lui, puis qui s'abaissait à sa hauteur. Une fine perle de sueur roula le long de son visage rougi, montrant son inquiétude.  
Rivaille attrapa à ce moment-là, la mâchoire du plus jeune, l'empêchant formellement de prononcer le moindre mot. Jaeger ferma fortement les yeux quand il vit que son supérieur rapprochait dangereusement son visage près du sien, s'attendant à un choc, à une douleur. Malheureusement rien, et dire qu'il était presque déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de coup. Presque. Car à ce moment-là, il était tellement préparé mentalement à une souffrance – même infime – qu'il ne remarquât pas tout de suite ce que son Caporal était en train de faire. C'est une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était, qu'il comprit enfin, quand il vit les paupières closes de son supérieur, l'air détendu et appliqué dans la tâche qu'il était en train de faire. Quelque chose d'humide lui caressait les lèvres. Ses lèvres qui étaient accidentellement tendues à cause de la prise de sa mâchoire, entre les doigts de Levi. Il rougit sans plus attendre, avant que, cette « _chose humide_ », ne pénètre avidement dans sa bouche. Sa langue rencontra la sienne avec fougue, elles jouaient ensembles. Un véritable ballet qui frappait l'érotisme débuta. Après avoir retracé le contour de la mâchoire de son subordonné, avec tendresse et vivacité, Rivaille attira la langue d'Eren à l'extérieur de ses lèvres pour pouvoir mieux s'amuser avec elle. Il la mordilla légèrement avant de la suçoter pour ensuite, de nouveau, plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Elles se frôlèrent, s'effleurèrent et se touchèrent avant que celle de Levi se retire, laissant perplexe Eren qui avait le regard fiévreux.  
Le plus âgé se lécha la fine pulpe de la bouche, appréciant cet échange.

- C'est moi qui me chargerai de faire ton entrainement cet après-midi afin que tu saches maîtriser parfaitement ta forme de titan. Alors tache de répondre présent.

Le brun resta silencieux, son esprit trop embrumait par le baiser que venait de lui donner son Caporal. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement.

- Ah oui, ton mal de dos doit être dû à ton matelas, sûrement mal adapté. Je ne veux pas que ce que j'ai fait pour le rétablir n'ait servi à rien, alors, jusqu'à temps, tu dormiras avec moi, Eren…

- O-oui, Caporal…

* * *

Moi aussi je veux que Rivaille soigne mes problèmes de dos T^T is not possible, je sais u.u  
N'empêche que c'est super chiant un mal de dos :/  
En tout cas, j'espère que ce OS vous a autant plu qu'à moi ! Puis je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur eux, alors attendez-vous à revoir mon pseudo dans ce fandom :D  
Par contre, avec le Lycée et tout, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps que je souhaiterais pour écrire et même regarder mes messages privés... J'ai profité de ma pause déjeuner pour publier parce que je voulais vraiment poster ce OS aujourd'hui x)

Alors voilà, à très bientôt tout le monde ! Bisouille ! :D


End file.
